Tales of the Boundless Sky
by Exiled Soul Nomad
Summary: Tired of being weak, Sawada Tsunayoshi began to struggle against the limits placed on by others. When the young boy is given the chance to grow, he spreads his wings to see just far he'll go. Is the world ready for the new sky?


**Disclaimer: I don't own any series that is involved with this fanfic. They belong to their actual owners.**

It was early morning in Namimori and the beginning of the day for the average worker and student as everyone milled about to their destination. This was especially true for a young teenager with bushy, brown hair brushed down and tired brown eyes as he made his way to the local middle school in a white dress shirt, red tie, and uniform black slacks with matching shoes for another boring day of being shunned by the majority of the school. At least, that was where he was intending to go.

"Hey, come back here!"

That was the voice of some lowlife piece of **[trash]** that had just bumped into him. Usually, he would have no issue lashing out if some idiot provoked him, but he made a promise not to pick any fights for today. So, he kept walking.

"I know you heard me, ya little shit!"

' _Nope_ ' Sawada Tsunayoshi was going to ignore the trash, for the sake of his promise. Despite the twitching of his left eye, he was going to hold back his temper and smile his way through the day. His smile loss some tension after a few minutes. After all, it wasn't like the jerk would follow him all the way to school.

"Tsuna-kun!" an excited girl called out to him as she ran over to him with another following behind her at a casual pace. Her light brown hair framed her golden hazel eyes and wore a female version of his uniform, "You made it."

"And look, not one speck of blood on him, Kyoko," teased the other girl with black hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing the same uniform as her friend, Kyoko. "Then again, it's early."

Sasagawa Kyoko, however, felt their friend wasn't being entirely fair to Tsuna given the problems that tended to seemingly gravitate toward him even when he was on his best behavior, "Hana-chan, that's not very nice. It's not Tsuna-kun's fault."

Tsuna sighed a bit. It was his fault sometimes, but he wouldn't tell her that. At least that jerk from earlier hadn't bothered to follow him anymore.

"There you are, you bushy haired punk!"

Apparently, he jinxed himself.

"I was right."

 _'Oh, shut up, Kurokawa.'_

"Don't tell me to shut up, Sawada."

Irritated, Tsuna looked at her, "I didn't say anything."

"You don't have to say anything. I know that know how that weird brain of yours works."

He had nothing to say to that. Kurokawa Hana was usually correct about his thoughts most of the time.

"I know I am."

"You're annoying me, Kurokawa."

"And you're an idiot. Can you say something we don't know?"

"Come on, you two. No fighting today, please," Kyoko moved between her friends and grabbed their wrists before pulled toward the school, "And sorry for anything he did, sir, but we need to get to school."

"I didn't do anything," Tsuna deadpanned with his hair beginning to spike a bit just from being near the guy as Hana laughed. Honestly, the girls weren't afraid of the man approaching them. If anything, Kyoko was trying to help the guy and save him the embarrassment of what was sure to happen.

"I don't want your apologies! I want this little shit with the fucked up hair to cough the money for my shoes he scuffed!" The man was yelling at this point, but Kyoko never lost her composure. This was a normal occurrence around Tsuna, so she was used to people yelling and ranting. On the other hand, Hana was about to slap the man for yelling at Kyoko. Tsuna just scoffed. The guy was changing the story in front of a crowd. Didn't they just bump into each other? "Now, get out of my way, you little bitch!"

Now, Kyoko was frowning while trying to keep both of her friends from hitting the man. "There's really no need for that kind of language, sir."

"I talk how I want to talk," the man sneered as he stood at his full height of around 5 foot nine and lift his right hand, "And I move you little tram-"

Suddenly, the man found his wrist held firmly in the grasp of the young man in question, who happened to be five and a half feet of height, with hair shading his eyes, "I promised Kyoko I wouldn't get into trouble today, so I ignored you." Tsuna hair became a bit bushier, "I even walked away when you called me names," Suddenly, the young man's hair became even spikier, "but you followed me and still kept running your mouth."

Now, Tsuna's hair was becoming a wild mess yet his eyes were still covered as he nearly growled, "Kyoko gives you a chance to walk away after you insulted her, and you do it again along with trying to [ **hit her]**!" Just to note, Tsuna's hair was now standing on end as he shouted those last to words. "You think you can just hit teenagers! Why? Is it because you're older? Is it because you [ **think]** you know more? You think you have a right to get [ **respect]**!" At this point, the hair shielding his eyes lifted and revealed his furious gaze.

Rightfully, the man was shocked to the core to see the young man's eyes had turned a hateful, molten orange as his baleful glare penetrated clear to the man core as strands of the Tsuna's hair began to turn blond. "You think you can hit kids because you're a grown _man_! A **[man]** has to be strong to get **[respect]**! So, as a **[man]** , you can take a lotta pain, can't ya?!" Before the man could blink, he was on the end of a one-sided beat down courtesy of a rain of fists.

 **[HURAHURAHURAHURAHURAHURAHURAHURAHURAHURAHURAHURAHU-]**

"Tsuna-kun, I think that's enough," Kyoko's voice cut clean through the angry haze as always. Tsuna just stopped mid-punch and walked away from the broken, humiliated shell of a man as if he hadn't done anything with Hana and Kyoko following as their guy friend regain his usual countenance. The golden eyed girl remembered something and called back to the beaten man, "Sorry, mister, I tried to protect you."

"Kyoko, you really shouldn't bother with **[trash]** ," Tsuna said with one hand in his pocket and the holding his briefcase over his should with the other, "You could get your clothes dirty."

"Tsuna-kun, that's not nice. Even people like that guy have feelings," Kyoko, ever the soft hearted girl, tried to defend the man's dignity as she used her hands to coax Tsuna's hair back down. Oddly enough, it obeyed her like a puppy and fell limp. This would look weird to anyone who wasn't familiar with such a sight but it was normal with them.

"Trashy people with trashy mouths and trashy personalities are still trash, Kyoko."

"Hey, Sawada," Hana started with a smirk and the young man knew this was going to be irritating, "Speaking of dirt, you've got some blood on your sleeves. I told you it would happen." There was that frustrating smirk of hers. Yep, theirs was a strange friendship.

Dang it, and to think it all started with a bizarre man people called Jojo.

 **AN: So, what do you all think? Should I continue this or leave it as a one-shot? After all, there's a story behind everything. Currently, I'm working on several other stories to get back into the swing of things.**

 **By the way,** _ **Naruto the Golden Z Fox**_ **is going to be cancelled as I can't think of any material to work with that hasn't already been done.** _ **Forever Under the Celestial Lights**_ **as well as** _ **The Choice of the Silver Angel**_ **will be continued in due time. However,** _ **Whirlpool of Fantasy**_ **will need some time and will be in hiatus until all the details are worked out.**


End file.
